ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 109 (4th March 1986)
Plot Den sits in Jan's car having just left The Vic. Jan tries to talk to Den about Angie but he refuses to talk about her. The pair have an argument resulting in Den getting out of Jan's car. She drives off, so he heads back to The Vic. Den goes upstairs and walks into the kitchen, where he finds Angie slumped over the table, unresponsive. Den calls for an ambulance and desperately tries to bring Angie round. He is unable to, and the ambulance arrives. Mary sees the ambulance from her window. Angie is taken to hospital and Den is told she will be okay. The next morning, Sharon learns from Simon that Angie and Den are not in. Michelle tells Pauline that she plans to become a nursery nurse. Angie and Den return home from the hospital; Angie has discharged herself. The pair head upstairs and Den tells Angie he will end things with Jan and move back in for her sake. Simon visits Debbie and Naima at the shop asking Naima where the curry is that she promised him. Naima tells Simon she will cook a curry for him, and Debbie tells Naima that they can eat at her house as both her and Andy will be out. Dot leaves the launderette early as the day for her to move into Ali and Sue's old flat arrives. Two men leave Al's Café and head over to the Foodstore. They demand the £10 protection money from Naima that was ordered by Beresford and Vic. Debbie and Naima are both scared and the men take the money from the till. They then find Tony walking down the street and take him to the side. One of the men presents a knife and Tony gives over the money he has. He is then punched and his children threatened. Mary refuses to attend the adult English classes that Andy has signed her up for, as she only wants to be taught by him. Andy is reluctant to teach her, but he eventually gives in. Kelvin tells Sharon that he thinks Michelle has grown up a lot since getting pregnant. Mary asks Angie how she is feeling. Angie fetches Den and the pair tells Mary to not tell anyone about her admittance to hospital. The pair then agree to hide Angie's overdose from everyone. Tony almost tells Dot about Brad, the man from The Firm who took money from him earlier. Simon arrives for his curry with Naima. DS Quick takes Debbie over to The Vic. Sharon asks Angie where she was. Angie tells Sharon that her and Den went out to a party and stayed at a friend's house. Den tells Sharon the same. Debbie tells DS Quick that she is worried for her and Naima's safety at the shop. Simon flirts with Naima during their meal. Jan phones The Vic and Den answers. He tells Jan about Angie's overdose, unaware that Sharon is at the top of the stairs, and has heard everything. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Brad Williams - Jonathan Stratt *Ambulance Man - Andrew Fettes *Ambulance Woman - Gabrielle Cowburn *Nurse - Isabel Lansdale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23A Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Walford General Hospital - Reception and corridor Notes *This episode marks the first time that Walford General Hospital can be seen. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Be great to spend an evening with you. Sitars, candlelight - tandoori. Magic!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes